


A Hollow Present

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts, RWBY
Genre: Angst, Nobody!Penny, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's no way she could know.Perhaps it's better that way.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 4
Collections: anonymous





	A Hollow Present

"There you are," I said, stepping out of the dark corridor. In front of me, on the top of a building in Mantle, was Aeon. 

She wore her hood over her face. Made sense, considering her past on this world.

She didn't answer me, seemingly captivated by what she saw on the streets below.

"So," I walked to her side, leaning forward. "What's got-"

My words died in my mouth at the sight. On a sidewalk was the poi Ruby Rose and, surprisingly enough, a girl with orange hair and green dress.

"How-" Aeon began to ask, only to shudder. I stood patiently. This had to be difficult for her. 

"How is **she** there?" Aeon asked. I sighed.

I turned away. "Even as a Nobody, you're an anomaly. Artificial bodies usually can't produce Nobodies. By all rights, you should've died." 

I glanced at Ms.Polendina. "I can only assume something was left behind. Enough to reconstruct her."

Aeon began to shake. I sat on the edge of the building, my back turned to the streets below. I gestured for Aeon to sit next to me. She did so.

After a moment's hesitation, Aeon lowered her hood, revealing her orange hair and green eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tears.

Thank Light I found her before Xemnas did.

" **She** shouldn't be down there!" Aeon, no, Penny cried. "I want my family back!" she continued, no doubt thinking of her creator.

I just sat there and watch her sob, unsure of what to do beyond lend an ear. It hurt to watch, I knew that much. 

Time passed. Penny calmed down.

I took a few steps away from her and reopened a dark corridor. "We should be getting back. You know how Heel gets."

Penny stood back up and raised her hood again.

Before stepping into the portal, she spoke.

"Maybe it's for the best."

"Pardon," I inquired. Aeon turned back to me. "Ruby. Pietro." She clarified, "It's best they don't know," before walking through the portal.

I sighed. "Doesn't sound I'm the one you're trying to convince."

Before RTC, I looked back at the city. All of us Nobodies have suffered loses. We may be able to regrow hearts, but we still lost those close to us. We possess forbidden knowledge, and as such can't ever be reunited.

For what must've been the thirtieth time today, I sighed. "May your heart be your guiding key."


End file.
